1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device and a curved display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible display device and a curved display device with improved reliability by reducing the force imparted on elements in the display devices when the display devices are bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, flexible display devices are attracting attention as the next generation display devices. These flexible display devices are fabricated with flexible materials such as plastic so that they are able to display images when they are bent, like paper.
Applications of such flexible display devices are increasing from computer monitors and televisions to personal portable devices. Accordingly, research into flexible display devices having a larger display area with reduced volume and weight is on-going.